Episode:Truces and Consequences
__INDEX__ It seems that not every teacher is perfect. Vinnie and Rocket find that not every teacher wants to play nice and some even want it their own way, going as far as to hypnotise students and the people around them into changing their lifestyles. Plot/Transcript The episode opens at home in the bathroom, where Rocket is seen making a Ma Ducky coat and wig using seemingly unusual items(list below). Professor Q then walks in and confuses Vinnie and Rocket for Ma Ducky, while looking for his "quarking welding torch", and says "Has anyone seen my quarking welding torch? Oh! I'm 152º sorry Ma Ducky, I didn't know you were using the bathroom with my welding gear and my...salmon". When the two arrive at school, they greet V.P. Stern who stops them, smells and responds with "That's a swingin' perfume you're wearing today, Ma Ducky". Vinnie, in his Ma Ducky impression, OKs Stern and Rocket intervenes with some talk about "a dab of 2-stroke behind each ear". The 2 arrive in a room(presumably the cafeteria kitchen) and proceeds to rip a page out of "Ma Ducky's recipe book!" when the Duckys arrive and the real Ma Ducky is seen complaining about "a freak hideous disguise" and both say "I am the real Ma Ducky! No! I am!" then when Frankie steps in and suggests they both "TRY OUR SQUID FINGER SURPRISE!", after which the real Ma Ducky could be seen after the taste test, and Stern gives detention to Vinnie and Rocket. Later in a dark room with Rocket, a depressed Vinnie rants, "I'm tired of life under Ma Ducky's iron ladle. She's the nastiest, meanest lunch lady (/librarian) in the world! If only someone nice would come and replace her", after which a door automatically opens. Vinnie asks "What is it, Rocket?" after which both of them put on sunglasses and he replies "It's a shiny lady!". A "Nice-Nurse Goodboots" introduces herself and asks about where she can find Stern, then after Rocket replies "absoutely-surely-you-betcha", she offers Vinnie a "Squid Bar" which she uses to hypnotise students and force them to share her personality. They walk past Captain O'Cheese who spills his coffee, then they enter the classroom, and offer squid bars to the entire class, while talking to some of the students(Gabby, Vinnie and Rainbow). Vinnie tries his bar and Rocket stops him, later thinking it was a false alarm, which leaves Vinnie with a puzzled look. Stern and the Nurse appear to be dating each other in class through music, of which Ma Ducky tries to stop but instead gets pushed out the door by the Nurse. At the school canteen, Vinnie asks Ma Ducky about what's on the menu for the day, and she says that she has "Squid Finger Surprise, Squid Finger Surprise, oh let me check, Squid Finger Surprise!" of which Rocket reacts, "Ooo! That's a surprise!". Goodboots on the other hand, is seen handing squid bars to a group of students. Vinnie knocks over his tray on the counter, takes another bar and Ma Ducky takes it away from Vinnie, and exclaims "It's detention time!". Vinnie and Rocket can be seen in the same dark room from before and Vinnie complains, "This is so brain-crushingly boring and dull". Rocket pulls out his satellite dish and tries to locate the disco music that he's hearing. The duo sneaks out of the dark room to a "ROOM 6" with a nightclub-type setting and the Nurse welcomes them "to detention. Come in. Sit down. Have a nice time". Vinnie screams "Woo-hoo! This is the best detention ever!" after which the Duckys turn around to try and bully Vinnie, then Rocket yells "Look out. The Duckys! Prepare to protect your pants V-Man!" and the Nurse stops the trio and tells them that they "know that there will be no wedgies here, because wedgies aren't nicely-nice". When both of them arrive home, a pile of Prof Q inventions are seen thrown out on the front yard. They enter the kitchen, to find things like the "bibbomatic spout" replaced with what's "apparently" "a sink" because he "made 748% minor adjustments, downgrading our technological gadgetry by 9012º" after being hypnotised by one of the Nurse's squid bars. Both of them question the Prof about some of his other kitchen tech, and later he starts making "nicely-nice" references, indicating that he had been hypnotised. The duo later question Crystal about where her hot-rod is, and she talks about replacing it with a moped, as well as another "nicely-nice" reference. Vinnie and Rocket arrive at Joe's to find that Rainbow threw away her favourite stuffed toy Judy because "Nice-Nurse Goodboots said so!". Gabby sits with them and says "Isn't it a nice day?" which is not a normal phrase for her to use, having too been hypnotised and Vinnie points that out, instead being told by her that "Eccentric terms and phrase and colourful country idioms aren't nicely-nice, Nice-Nurse Goodboots told me..." and then munches on a squid bar, after which Vinnie tries to leave, and bumps into a plain-looking Captain O'Cheese who stopped being a city pirate after being hypnotised, including the removal of his wooden prosthetic limbs. Vinnie and Rocket then leave Joe's. Vinnie: "Ever since Nice-Nurse Goodboots arrived, everyone's been acting so strange, so, so..." Rocket: "Normal?" Vinnie: "Which in this town is freakishly strange! I'm gonna confront Nice-Nurse Goodboots, 'cause I'm Vinnie Q and I wanna know what's going on!" The duo later enter Stern's room to find him with his bongo drums in the trash. The duo asks him, who in turn replies that "bongo playing isn't nicely-nice" and Rocket's "early warning system" goes off again when the Nurse enters the room. Vinnie asks the Nurse about what was going on, and why everyone was acting so strange. The Nurse then goes on about how she wants everyone to share the same personality as her, and how she wants to get rid of Rocket. He, being distracted, goes "Cool! V-Man, get rid of that rocket" not realising that she was refering to him. Vinnie replies to Rocket telling that she was refering to him, and he gasps. Both Stern and the Nurse each pull out a cordless drill and jigsaw, heads straight for the duo and Vinnie wails "V.P. Stern, please, not Rocket! Can't you put him in detention until the next ice age or something?". Stern replies, "I'm just helping you to be nicely-nice" and Vinnie asks Rocket for a way out. Later, in Vinnie's treehouse, he locks up the place, and speaks in an angry tone. "Nurse Goodboots is turning the city into a bunch of mindless," (switches to happy tone) "mostly nice," (makes a zombie face) "zombies! We got to do something!" after which Rocket quickly generates a random costume and hands Vinnie a somberro, suitcase and an inflatable cow, then yells "Cruise time!". Vinnie puts them off-screen and replies "No Rocket, we got to help these people... but how?". Ma Ducky enters the treehouse off-screen, taps Vinnie and the duo turn around and scream. Vinnie and Rocket: "Aargh! Ma Ducky!!!" Ma Ducky: "Shhh!" (panting) "Vincent Q! I... I don't need... your... your" Rocket, handing out the respective items as he speaks: "Our lacrosse stick, slide whistle, gerbil feed?" Ma Ducky: "No! I need your... help!" Vinnie: "But you mega-despise us!" Ma Ducky: "Yes! But I despise Nice-Nurse Goodboots more! Her disgusting diabolical niceness! I'll show you how she's controlling everyone's minds! Meet Cuddles, my mega vicious pet starfish. Now watch. This is one of Nice-Nurse Goodboots's squid bars." Cuddles then swallows the bar, instantly turning from vicious to nice, and Vinnie and Rocket gasp. Vinnie and Rocket: "(gasp) The nice squid bars!" Ma Ducky: "They're not just sugar-sweet delicious niceness, there's something in them..." Vinnie: "But how can we get people to change back?" Ma Ducky: "The only way is to feed them something so ragly disgrusting that will shock them out of their zombie state! But I can't forgive anything that rank..." Vinnie and Rocket, with big smiles on their faces: "Oh... We can!" Vinnie: "How long would it take you to whip up a batch of Squid Finger Surprise?" In the school cafeteria kitchen, Rocket can be seen chopping up ingredients, then at home, Ma Ducky pulls out a secret squid from under Biffo's bed while he sleeps, Vinnie stirring the mix while wearing a brown gas mask, and both Vinnie and Ma Ducky taste test with her smiling and him collapsing to the floor, after which she pulls out an empty spray bottle. Vinnie, Rocket and Ma Ducky wait outside Rainbow's bathroom and as she leaves the bathroom, she gets the soup sprayed in her mouth and responds, "That's not nicely-nice!" after which Vinnie hands Judy to her and Rainbow continues, "Judy says..." (Rainbow makes an angry face and gets closer to the camera as she speaks) "I should lure you into the fiery flaming gases of a million suns for making me eat that!" after which the trio high-fours while yelling "Woohoo!" and moves on to Captain O'Cheese's ship. Vinnie drops some into the Captain's mouth while he snores. He wakes up and says, "Goodness, what arr, e-your e matey deserted arg" In Professor Q's lab, he is seen ironing what looks like a sheet of paper, and Rocket drops some of the mix into his coffee. He drinks his tainted coffee, breaks hypnosis and shouts, "Pah! That is my 9816° the most unpleasant thing I have ever tasted!" Rocket, Vinnie and Ma Ducky can be seen flying above Crystal and she sprays some of the mix into her mouth, causing her to lose control of her moped. "Hah! What am I driving?!" she says in a "gossip" tone. Later at school, they get ready to tackle Stern. Ma Ducky: "We just got 1 more person to turn back to their own nicely-nice self... V.P. Stern!" Vinnie: "No! We can't go near him! He wants to turn Rocket into a bag of spare parts" Ma Ducky then give Vinnie and Rocket back their outfit from earlier on in the episode, and the duo head into Stern's room. Vinnie, in a Ma Ducky tone: "Vice Principal Stern! If you shut your eyes I got the present for you! Stern: "I hope it's something nicely-nice!" Rocket: "Oh uh, not exactly–" (Vinnie covers Rocket's mouth and proceeds to spill the mix all over Stern's head while his eyes are closed) Stern: (opens eyes, wakes up and makes an angry face) "Woah! Gross! Not him!" (Camera switches to reveal Vinnie and Rocket out of their Ma Ducky costume, then to the Nurse standing at the door) Nurse: "(evil laugh) Vincent Q… It's time for your nicely-nice medicine!" (The Nurse approaches them, putting the duo up against the wall. Vinnie and Rocket are then seen looking at each other with Vinnie's hands spread out) Vinnie: "Oh no! There's no escape! It was nicely-nice knowing you Rocket!" (Ma Ducky then comes up from behind and spills the last of the mix on the Nurse's head, causing her to drop her squid bar and begin "de-nicing") Nurse: "I'm de-nicing!" (She gasps and switches to a robotic tone) "I'm de-nicing… I'm de-nicing" (The Nurse then runs away, walks out of the school building and onto the streets) Vinnie: (in a happy tone) "You did it Ma Ducky! We saved everyone from being nicely-nice zombies! We defeated Nice-Nurse Goodboots! We made a truce!" (Ma Ducky, Vinnie and Rocket then high-four and shout, "Woohoo!") Ma Ducky: "And now our truce is over!" (switches to miserable tone) "And now I'm going back to making life miserable for you..." (moves head and points finger at camera) "…and your overgrown vacuum cleaner(Rocket)…" (Rocket then looks down on the floor, sees the bar from earlier and picks it up) Rocket: "Now now Ma Ducky, how about a squid bar?" (She heads for the door and the duo follows her) "It will make you feel nicely-nice!" (Rocket holds the bar closer to the camera and the episode ends) What you need to recreate Ma Ducky's outfit It's not recommended to try this in real life. #200 ft. industrial hose #3 needles steel wool #1 melon #1 arctic salmon You will also need the following equipment: #Welding torch #Comb Facts #When the characters were hypnotised, they munched on a squid bar after talking about their changes. #The cordless drill and jigsaw that Stern and the Nurse held were the same. #At the end of the episode, the Nurse says that she's "de-nicing". This is a play on the term "de-icing". Category:Episodes